In today's business world, computers play a vital role in data compilation, analysis and storage, thereby facilitating data management and business operations. As a result, such entities usually acquire a large number of computer tape cartridges, such as the more commonly known "3480" tape cartridge, thereby permitting safe storage of information on the magnetic tape contained therein.
An important need therefore arises for a tape cartridge storage device and system which compactly stores a plurality of cartridges, yet permits their easy retrieval and return to the storage system. While a wide variety of devices and systems for transporting and storing tape cartridges have been developed, they apparently have suffered from several drawbacks.
For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,860 (Accumanno et al.) is disclosed a rolling truck for use in transporting tape cartridges to and from a tape cartridge storage system. The truck has four-sided means having a plurality of individual housing units thereon for holding a plurality of tapes. The tape holding means are rotatably mounted so that the operator may readily access the desired tape.
Patents related to the above patent include U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,795 (Accumanno et al.) in which is disclosed a holder for tape cartridges which has an upper and lower section which are divided by partitioned means extending between and integral with the pair of opposite end walls. Further, in related U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,564 (Price, Sr. et al.) is disclosed a storage device having an integrally mounted housing having both an upper and lower section which are formed by partitioned means extending between and integral with the opposing end wall portions. The device further comprises a separate resilient force supplying means secured to the back wall portion of the upper and lower sections for applying a resilient force to the tape cartridge in each of the compartments to urge one portion of the tape cartridge into contact with the lip means and another portion of the tape cartridge into contact with the top wall portion of the partitioned means.
Additional tape storage systems are disclosed in U.S. Design Pat. Nos. 300,287 (Price et al.) and 300,288 (Price et al.).
Other storage systems and carriers for a variety of types of tapes are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,811,745 (Cylke), 3,862,787 (Hilsinger), 4,239,109 (Nielsen et al.), 4,300,809 (Brownlee), and 4,549,775 (Carter).
While these devices have generally been suitable for their intended purposes, many of their designs are complex and therefore inefficient, subject to breakdowns and are expensive to manufacture, transport and install. For example, since some holders utilize a force providing means, such as a spring, which is constantly in contact with the rear of the tape cartridge to bias the cartridge towards the front of the holder, the springs tend to break down after a time period due to constant removal and replacement of tape cartridges, thus requiring repair or replacement of the system.
Additionally, the prior art storage systems which store cartridges directly next to one another, make it difficult to access the individual cartridges with one's fingers. While some storage devices resolve this problem by spacing each tape cartridge far enough apart to permit an operator to grasp it for removal, this results in the inefficient use of storage space which is preferably minimized.
Accordingly, a need exists for a tape storage device to be used to store tape cartridges which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.